<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aftermath of Dragons (Vax'ildan/Reader) by Hollywood_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074162">Aftermath of Dragons (Vax'ildan/Reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope'>Hollywood_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollywood_Hope/pseuds/Hollywood_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot takes place after the Chroma Conclave attack Emon (Specifically episode 41). When Vox Machina find Gilmore they also find one of their allies that went missing during the attack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vax'ildan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role One shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aftermath of Dragons (Vax'ildan/Reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was the night when I finally understood why people fear silence. While sitting next to Gilmore’s bed with one of the Sovereign's children laying down on my lap, did I realize how fucked everyone was. I gently ran my hand through the child’s hair. The poor kids were still shaking from the events. </p><p>For the first time I prayed. I prayed to Sarenrae. I prayed to her to help Gilmore survive and for my friends to find me. I prayed that she would lead Pike to us. I prayed that Vox Machina was safe. Finally I prayed that the poison coursing through my veins wouldn’t kill me. Once I finished I let myself fall asleep next to Gilmore’s bed. </p><p>
  <strong>**********</strong>
</p><p>I was awoken by yelling. There was sun shining in through the hatch. When my vision focused I saw Empress Salda aiming a blade at someone trying to come in. Sherri popped her head up to see who it was. I pulled the three children close to me and sat up despite the pain that shoots through my side. Sherri soon came back down with Salda and a group of people. The two women blocked my view so I couldn’t see the strangers well. </p><p>“Empress! Is Uriel down there? Did you make it out? The children!” I heard a familiar voice exclaim. I smile and attempt to stand up with the help of the children and Salda steps to the side revealing us to the group. </p><p>“Oh my god!” A red head I recognize as Keyleth exclaims. The group looked at me in shock. One hand was touching my side and the other was on the eldest child’s shoulder helping me stay on my feet. My hair was barely in the bun I had wrapped it into yesterday. My dress was torn in several places and all my weapons that once hung from my belt were now gone. Either inside the castle or in the wreckage of the city. </p><p> “(Y/N) you’re okay!” Before I could say anything, I was suddenly swept into a tight hug. The children giggled as I almost fell over. That’s when I realized it was Vax holding me.</p><p>“I was so scared,” he whispered into my hair. Tears threatened to escape my eyes, but I held it together and pulled Vax closer to me. After a few minutes we slowly pulled away. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” His eyes did a sweep of me when he noticed the red pooling on the side of my dress. His eyes went wide. “Pike!”</p><p>“Vax I’m okay. It’s just a scratch. It’s Gilmore you should be more concerned about.” I gestured to the bed before leaning back on the wall. My distraction seemed to work on Vax because he moved to GIlmore’s side. “He saved us all.” I whispered as I put more of my weight against the wall. </p><p>I watched Pike gently heal Gilmore while Vax held him in his arms. My heart hurt at the sight of Vax holding his dear friend.</p><p>“<em>It’s all your fault, </em> ” a little voice in the back of my head sneers. “<em>If you moved faster Gilmore wouldn’t be lying here half dead! It’s all your fault! </em>” </p><p>I was snapped out of it when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Vex standing there next to me. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I nodded and stood up.</p><p>“We should move Salda, Gilmore, and the children to Greyskull keep. It will be safer for them there than here. Sherri you can come with us if you want.” I turned to the half elf woman.</p><p>“Thank you. I will gladly accept your offer. Definitely will be safer there than here.” She smiled and nodded her head slightly to my would. Silently telling me I need to tell my friends what happened. I nodded slightly as my response. </p><p>“How’s Gilmore doing?” I asked walking over to his bed, trying to act like nothing's wrong. </p><p>“He should be fine.” Pike said as she stood up from Gimore’s bedside. “Now time to help you.” She reached out a hand but I stepped back. </p><p>“No!” I accidentally yelled making everyone look at me confused. “I-I mean,” I stumbled trying to cover up my strange behavior. “I’m fine for now. Let’s get everyone back to Greyskull before the dragons come out to play again.” Everyone nodded and seemed to shrug off my weird behavior as trauma or stress. All except Vax.</p><p>We all made our way up the ladder out of Gilmore’s room. I let everyone go in front of me so no one could watch me struggle to get up. Turns out climbing with a bad side isn’t easy. </p><p>“Grog?” I called up knowing he was the last person before me. That and he wouldn’t think much of me asking for help. “Can I have a hand up.” Soon a large hand was in front of my face. I reached up and held on tight as Grog lifted me up with just one hand.</p><p>“You okay (Y/N)?” He asked as he placed me on my feet. “I know I don’t know much about medicine and stuff but you don’t look too good.” He was right. My dress was torn, my hair was falling in my face, I could feel how pale my skin must have looked, and I was awkwardly holding one of my arms over my side. </p><p>“I-I’m okay. Just tired.” I sighed and tried to keep moving to join the others when the pain in my side got worse. I let out a sharp breath. One I'm glad Grog didn’t hear. I limped forward behind the others as we made our way to Greyskull keep. </p><p>We were almost there when the pain in my side increased beyond anything it had been before. So much that I had to stop to catch my breath. Vax noticed. “(Y/N) you sure you’re okay? You really don’t look good.” He stepped forward slowly and held and arm out like he was ready to catch me if I were to fall over. </p><p>“I-I’m fine. I already told you I’m fine.” I said trying to stay on my feet.</p><p>“Yeah she told me she was just tired.” Grog piped up making the others turn around to watch what was going on.</p><p>“When did she tell you that?” Vex asked, confused and slightly worried.</p><p>“When she asked me to help her up the ladder.” Grog replied. He sounded so confident and had no clue what the implication of that sentence meant.</p><p>“Oh really.” Percy trilled. “If she was fine, why would she need help up the ladder?” </p><p>Grog paused to think. “I-I don’t know… Maybe because she’s tired?” he said trying to figure it out in his head, but getting frustrated. </p><p>“Well let’s put it to a test.” Vax said walking up to me. I could feel my body shaking more and more with each step closer he took to me. “I need you to stand up straight and walk forward.” There was a different type of smugness in his voice. This time he sounded quite serious.</p><p>“Vax I don’t think this is a good-” Keyleth started, but Vax interrupted.</p><p>“Don’t worry Keyleth.” He didn’t turn to face her. He kept his eyes locked on mine the entire time. “If she’s as fine as she says she is then this should be easy.” </p><p>I sighed and straightened my back despite the shooting pain that was sent through me. I made sure to keep my cloak over my side to hide my wound. Slowly, I took one step forward. I looked up at all my friends staring at me. After two more steps, I started to feel light headed. I tried to take another step, but the world started to spin. Black spots danced in my vision. </p><p>Suddenly I was falling back, unable to catch myself. Arms suddenly wrapped around me, breaking my fall. I could hear yelling in the background. My vision refused to focus. I heard my friends yelling my name in panic. The last thing I remember is a worried voice saying, “I’m so sorry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be a part 2.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>